


First Sparks

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Insecurity, M/M, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan helps Arin through a break up and something shifts in their friendship.





	First Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> In the parent grumps AU, the beginning of dan and Arin's relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that all of these are out of order it's just sort of how they're being written.

Dan was sitting on the couch of the house he shared with Arin, scrolling absently through his phone, the tv on low playing some movie dan wasn't paying any attention to. It had only been a few months since he had moved into Arin's house, taking over the room Suzy had occupied until she moved in with Barry. Arin was out with his boyfriend, Dan had just ordered take out and put on some movies. 

Dan turned towards the front door as the lock clicked. Arin pushed his way inside. "Hey Arin! How was your date?" Dan flashed a smile at him. His smile faltered when he saw the blank look in Arin's eyes. Arin looked at him, and tears welled up to the surface. He wiped them away before they fell. "Ar? What happened?" Dan asked. Arin shook his head and retreated up stairs to his room. Worry sat in Dan's stomach like rocks. Arin was usually so excited to talk all about his date night, even details dan really didn't need to know. Dan got up and padded through the quiet hallway until he got to Arin's room. He knocked softly. He heard Arin clear his throat, and then a sniffle. 

"Come in." Arin finally called from the other side of the door, his voice strangled as if he was trying not to cry. Dan pushed the door open, and felt his heart crack a little. His best friend was curled up on his bed, his phone clutched in his hand. He was staring at it like he was trying to make it catch fire with only his mind. 

"Big cat? What happened?" Dan asked quietly. He crossed the room, and sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under him so he was facing Arin's back. He started to reach out to the younger man but decided against it. He folded his hands in his lap instead, patiently waiting for an answer. 

"Josh left me." Arin answered in a voice so small, Dan almost missed it completely. 

"What? Why?"

Arin shrugged, and ran one hand over his face. "He said he just didn't feel the same. I know it's because I'm too fat though. God if I could just-" Arin cut himself off with a hiccup, as the tears finally escaped and streaked down his face. He curled even further in on himself, both hands over his face. His shoulders shook with choked back sobs. Dan was unsure what to do. He had never seen Arin this way, so hurt, so vulnerable. 

"Arin you're not-"

"Don't start Dan. I know the truth. It's fine. I just can't believe he's gone. 6 months down the drain." Arin cut Dan's attempt at comfort off. Dan finally reached out and tentatively put one hand on Arin's shoulder. When Arin didn't pull away, dan started rubbing circles in Arin's back. 

Eventually, Arin cried himself to sleep. Dan pulled the younger man's phone out of the death grip he had on it, and plugged it in to charge on the nightstand. Dan retired to his room after turning off the tv and all the lights down stairs. He pulled out his own phone and fired off a quick text to Suzy, letting her know what was going on. If anyone would know how to help Arin, it would be her. 

\---

The next morning, Dan was up before Arin. It wasn't terribly unusual, but after the night before the quiet felt almost suffocating. Dan started the tea kettle, and set up two mugs, one for himself and one for Arin. He hadn't been through something like this with Arin before, but he knew what made him feel better. Dan's mind flickered back to the night before, and something squeezed in his chest. 

Foot steps down the stairs interrupted him before he could analyze the feeling. Arin came down, his hair falling out the ponytail it had been in. His eyes were empty, drained of the light and warmth they always held. Dan smiled sadly at the younger man as Arin sat at the kitchen table. Without a word, Dan set one of the steaming mugs in front of Arin. He took his own seat across the table, hands wrapped carefully around his cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" Dan asked after a long while, keeping his voice low. Arin was staring into the mug of tea like it held all the answers in the universe. He simply shrugged. Dan felt that squeeze in his chest again, and he found himself longing to do whatever it took to make Arin smile again. That thought made a voice yell at him to run but dan shut it down. He could think about whatever feelings were stirring later. Arin needed a friend. "Do you want breakfast?" Dan offered. Another shrug. Dan sighed. "Come on big cat, talk to me." Dan prodded. Arin finally looked up and met Dan's eyes. 

"'M fine." Arin muttered. Dan got up and started fixing them breakfast anyway. He started making pancakes, something that always made him feel better. Unfortunately, Dan was not the best cook. He had the pan up too high without noticing. He poured the first pancake, and it wasn't long before it started smoking. 

"Fuck." Dan swore under his breath as he pulled the pan off the burner and switched it off. Frustration welled up in him. All he wanted to do was help Arin feel better. Wordlessly, Arin stepped up next to Dan and took the spatula out of his hand. He looked at Dan and smiled weakly. Dan beamed back at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Dan explained. Arin bumped his shoulder against the older man's and took over cooking. Dan leaned back against the counter. 

Arin stared down into the pancake that was currently cooking on the stove. His mind raced. He missed Josh, but Dan was being so sweet, trying to help even if he wasn't very good at it. Arin felt buried feelings begin to creep up again. When he and Dan had first met, he had immediately felt something for the musician. Arin had pushed the feelings away, he had been with Josh at the time. But now he was single, and Dan was so kind. And straight. He's straight, Arin scolded himself. Just because he was single didn't mean Dan's sexuality was going to change any time soon. He finished up the pancakes Dan had started and plated them up for them both. Dan padded behind him as he sat at the table, placing a plate in front of both of them. Dan flashed another smile before diving in. Arin felt himself relax a little, getting into a mindless conversation with Dan. It was going to take time to heal; but with a friend like Dan, Arin felt like he could do anything. 

\---

A couple days later, Arin was slowly starting to feel better. He was sitting on his bed when Dan popped his head in. "Hey, come watch The Last Unicorn with me." Dan said, flashing that smile that melted Arin's heart. Ok, so maybe pushing down his crush on his roommate was harder now that he didn't have a relationship to use as an excuse. Arin nodded and followed Dan downstairs. 

Dan plopped on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back. He laid half of it across his lap and held the other half up, gesturing for Arin to sit next to him. Arin sat; one arm across the back of the couch behind Dan. Dan laid the blanket over Arin and snuggled against him. Arin laughed a little. "You're snuggly today." He mused. Dan glared at him. 

"It's cold, Arin. You're warm." Dan replied defensively. Arin laughed harder, and Dan felt a warmth spread through his chest. Arin was laughing again, and Dan was so grateful for that. For the second time that week; he found himself consumed by the urge to make Arin smile and laugh for the rest of time. What that urge meant, Dan wasn't willing to investigate. He could do that later. For now he simply labeled it as being a good friend and lost himself in the movie. Without even noticing, Dan started humming along to the theme. 

"Hey, will... will you sing for me?" Arin asked hesitantly. Dan smiled and nodded. He let himself get lost in the music, singing along to the theme of his favorite movie. Arin relaxed against him, letting his head lean against the top of Dan's, and his arm draped across the older man's shoulders. 

By the end of the movie, both men were asleep, wrapped up in each other's warmth. It was at this moment that Suzy came into the house, using the key Arin had let her keep when she moved out. She smiled when she saw the two. She turned off the tv. Suzy couldn't resist snapping a couple of pictures before she turned out the lights. She left the soup she had brought for Arin in the fridge. Suzy felt confident that Arin would come through this break up just fine. She also felt confident that the two men asleep on the couch were destined for each other, whether they knew it yet or not.


End file.
